Destiny
by EvilashOtaku17
Summary: Katara has lost everything except what's left of her family, and Toph. Now she has to make the ultimate sacrifice. But, how can she do that when she has nothing else to lose? Why does it include Zuko?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second fanfic. If you want to read my first one, just go to my profile. I had this in my head and I really wanted to post it. So, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Prologue~**

_ "Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"_

-Uncle Iroh

* * *

Katara was practicing her waterbending when her Gran-Gran interrupted her session. Swirling the water around her arms, she gracefully placed the water back on the ground, where it quickly turned back into snow.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling her coat closer. Even though it was the middle of summer, it can still get pretty cold here in the Southern Water Tribe.

During the spring, back in Ba Sing Se, Katara couldn't bring Aang back into the world of the living, and he died that night from Azula's lightning. Katara never forgave herself, and in fact grew more and more hatred for the Fire Nation. She wanted it to burn to the ground, to taste their own medicine.

Ever since they returned to the tribe, she forced herself to train everyday, and almost every night. She barely got sleep in the few months that had passed. Her father returned to the tribe as well, traveling with Katara, Toph and Sokka. He does worry about his daughter, a lot, but there's nothing anyone can do about it.

"Come child, your father wishes to speak with you in the war igloo." Kana waved her granddaughter forward, knowing this next discussion isn't going to end well.

Walking towards the war igloo, Katara noticed Toph stomping out of the huge structure, clenching her fists tightly. Toph was always angry-mostly by the fact that due to living in the South Pole, there's no earth to bend or help her see-but today she seemed more upset than usual.

That's when she heard shouting; especially from her father. Running at full speed and pulling the water from her water pouch, Katara burst into the igloo and pinned the nearest person to the wall in ice daggers.

That person just happened to be Azula.

* * *

**Review please!**

**~EZ17**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait until morning to post the next chapter. Here you go, please review. This won't be a oneshot, or anything like that. This is an actual fanfiction that i wrote. Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short, longer chapters will come. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Arrangement~**

_"You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday."_

-Uncle Iroh

* * *

Katara stood still in shock as the wicked Fire Princess attempted to break free of the waterbenders attack. At the head of the table, sat her father, with Gran-Gran on his right, and. . .Zuko on his left?!

"What are they doing here?" Katara hissed through clenched teeth. Her arms were still raised, all the water surrounding her hands in defense.

"Katara," Her father responded in a calm and cool manner. "will you please release Princess Azula?"

Katara just stood there, glaring right at Zuko, into his eyes-and he stared back, not breaking apart. She pulled back the ice with a flick of her wrist, then Azula was free. Standing on her own feet, Azula smirked and sat back down next to her uncle, who sat next to Zuko.

"Katara," Gran-Gran stood, brushing of the water that splashed her earlier. "Fire Lord Iroh has a proposal for us, for you actually."

Katara eyed the old man doubtfully, daring him to say something to tick her off. Then he spoke. "I'm sure, that you've heard of Ozai's sudden death." Fire Lord Ozai had grown ill and died pretty quickly after Aang died. "Well, considering I'm not as young as I used to be, I figured I should pass along the throne to a younger generation."

"What does that have to do with the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara demanded, eyeing Zuko specifically, knowing he would take on the task as next Fire Lord.

"Our council believes it would be best to unite two of the Nations to ensure peace to the world again, to end the 100 year war." Fire Lord Iroh looked at his niece and nephew.

"If you wanted to end the war and bring peace, you shouldn't have killed the Avatar." Katara hissed, glaring at Azula. She was, after all, the reason for his death in the first place.

"Katara, that's enough!" Hakoda demanded of his daughter. He wouldn't let her embarrass him in front of important guests, especially those who could wipe out their entire population next.

"We have a proposal for you, Katara of the Water Tribe, one that if you agree to, there's no way of getting out of it after the ceremony." Iroh spoke, as if she wanted to think long and hard of this decision.

Katara noticed her father looking down at his hands, not helping her; her Gran-Gran acting the same way. "What is it?"

"We are hoping you will agree to an arranged marriage between you and Prince Zuko."

* * *

**Review please!**

**~EZ17**


	3. Chapter 3

**After this, I probably won't post any more for a few DAYS, maybe I'm not sure yet. It all depends on my other story, and if I happened to write more to it. Hope you like this chapter though, it's longer than the others. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Choices~**

_"I know your not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but. . .it's just so sad!"_

-Uncle Iroh

* * *

"What?!" Katara screamed, losing all control over her waterbending. Everyone's drinking glasses broke, the water spraying in every direction. "You want me to marry that-spoiled prince?!"

Zuko frowned, he didn't like being called spoiled, because he was far from it. He didn't want to marry the stupid peasant either! His uncle forced him to be here, to search for a suitable wife. It was actually the council's idea to marry out of the Fire Nation, to being peace again to the world.

"Katara that's enough, you have a choice-" Hakoda was cut off by his daughter's deadly glare.

"No! I won't be married off like some. . . ._thing_ on the market!" Katara shouted, throwing her arms to her sides.

"Katara," Her Gran-Gran spoke, standing up. "think of the sake of your tribe. We are in a crisis. Your brother, is doing everything he can to make sure our people don't starve. He's out there right now, risking his life and others to make sure you get food on your plate, on your family's plate. It's time you start doing something to help your tribe. It's time to stop grieving over Aang."

"What about you Gran-Gran?" Katara turned the spotlight over. "Last I heard it was you who left your tribe because you didn't love the man you were arranged to, the man you were forced to marry."

"Katara, you will not speak to your grandmother that way." Hakoda stood, ordering his daughter to stop.

"_You_ stop speaking to me like I'm nothing!" Katara pointed to her father across the table. " 'Oh Sokka is protecting his tribe.' 'Sokka is doing everything he can for his tribe.'"

"Katara-"

"Who protected Sokka huh? Mom couldn't, and you certainly weren't there to." Katara closed her eyes in defeat. "Who protected Sokka from himself, the Fire Nation, and others who've tried to hurt us? Who took care of our family when you couldn't; when _you_ wouldn't stop grieving over mom!"

"You had a choice, but now you have none. Katara, you will marry this man to save your tribe." Hakoda spoke sadly to his little girl.

Katara's fists shook in pure anger and rage. "Fine! If you want your daughter to go away so badly you could have killed me yourselves!" Turning, she ran as fast as she could, away from the nightmare's and terrible future.

Passing Toph, Katara grabbed her hand and dragged her to the cliffside where the two girls liked to sit and talk. Toph loved the feeling of her feet dangling over the edge, and Katara loved the water that washed up on the sides, feeling the push and pull. Most times they just sat in silence, but Katara wanted to talk to her about this proposition.

"Honestly, even though I think they could've done a better job at coming up with a better solution, this is good for everyone, for the world." Toph kicked her feet back and fourth, leaning back on her hands.

"I just don't want to leave the South Pole, I don't want to marry my enemy." Katara hugged her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Why are they making me do this?!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem leaving the South Pole when Aang came along." Toph closed her eyes, no sense in keeping them open.

"That's different, he needed my help saving the world." Katara whispered, more to herself than her best friend.

"And now you're helping him save it again, only on different standards."

"It's not the same, you and my family are all I have left, I don't want to loose you all at once."

"Why not take me with you?" Toph teasingly asked, trying to cheer her up. Toph was sick and tired of this icy fortress, and wanted to get on some real land, but she also didn't want to leave her friends and now family.

"I couldn't ask that of you Toph, it's painful enough to be in the enemy's territory, but to live there after Aang. . ." Katara pushed the coming tears away, she refused to cry. She hasn't since he died and she wasn't going to start now.

"Katara, if being there keeps you sane, I'll go anywhere you want. You're my best friend, and girls like us have to stick together." Toph pounded her fists together, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Toph," Katara hugged the little earthbender. "You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." Toph commented, grinning huge. "When is Sokka supposed to be back?"

Sokka was out with the other young men from their tribe to collect meat for the next month, a hunting trip.

Sokka had taken a lot more responsibility when they returned to the South Pole. He was elected the leader of the hunting trips, he trained the Northerners the fighting style of the South, and he protected the tribe from any attacks, but he also has help with the other warriors.

Some girls and boys of Katara's age traveled to the Southern Tribe to live there, and some didn't take to kindly to Katara's ways of living and fighting. They disagreed and looked down at the thought of a woman fighting instead of healing. If people had a problem with it, they didn't say anything, afraid of Toph's screaming and yelling.

"A few days maybe?" Katara shrugged, missing her brother. "I'm not sure, it depends on the weather."

"Well, the sun's been nothing but _radiant_ this week!" She retorted, waving her hands around in the air.

Katara laughed and looked at the sky, it was covered in nothing but grey clouds. The sun was no where in sight.

* * *

Review please!

~EZ17


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I know I said I'd wait a while before posting another chapter, but I don't really want to. But now it might be a while because I don't have another chapter ready, this is all I have, plus I'm going to work on my other fanfiction for a while. Happy Easter Everybody! *BTW, long chapter here***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA or LOK.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Reunion~**

_"There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you, help you. Not that I love you. I just met you."_

-Uncle Iroh

* * *

Zuko hated the cold, absolutely hated it. The sun wouldn't come out, and he was freezing his bottom off, only using his breath of fire to warm his body.

The waterbender-Katara-had left quite the impression on his uncle and sister. They were impressed with her attitude, it was fiery, like a firebender's. She showed compassion towards her family, but could also show restraint to what she truly wished to say.

Walking through the snowy tundra, Zuko shivered once more and pulled his parka closer. The old woman-Kana-had made them special coats for surviving in the below zero temperatures, even dyed them red.

Zuko knew Katara was trying to avoid him, or at least stay far away from him. He figured that was the case when he accidentally bumped into her, and she quickly ran the other way. Since then, he had only seen her at dinner, where her family shared a meal with his own.

Watching the snow fall, Zuko wandered on his own. He preferred to be alone, than with his uncle-who told stories about his past adventures and Zuko's childhood-and his sister, who mocked and teased him whenever she could.

Azula.

He'd be lying if he said she hasn't changed, because she has. Ever since their father passed away, she felt more relieved, more relaxed. When he asked her for the reason, she simply said: "_I feel like I don't have to be that perfect princess father expected me to be, I can finally be myself."_

He smiled at the memory. He certainly missed his old sister, the one who wasn't power hungry and crazy. She turned out to be the sister he knew when they were children, when everything was easier.

Ty Lee moved to the royal palace to be with her, to support her and hang out with her so she isn't lonely. Mai lived close by, so she didn't have to travel far. They had dated for a while, but when the council decided for him to marry someone else, Zuko had no choice but to end the relationship, breaking her heart.

Zuko didn't understand, Mai was perfect for Fire Lady. She was Fire Nation, she was a noblewoman, and she met all the standards for the council. But no, they had to choose someone from the Water Tribe, a waterbender, the Avatar's waterbending teacher to be exact.

Speaking of that waterbender, Zuko happened to walk up to the training arena, where the very girl was training with Kana's husband-Pakku. Standing off to the side, Zuko watched the water being shoved back and forth.

Pakku, who was riding on a water funnel, shot ice daggers at Katara, who dodged and sent her own water slice towards him, breaking the funnel. Pakku quickly recovered, and directed a wave of snow towards her, burying her in it. She quickly transformed the snow into water, and used it to surf along. Freezing it just above the old man's head, Katara was flung forward, but she turned in mid-air and hurled more ice daggers his way.

He managed to stop them, but more and more came after that. He used his own hands to block and break them. When a huge ice circle passed his head, Pakku swore he saw his reflection. The battle went on and on, until finally, Katara was able to encase Pakku in ice, quickly winning the battle.

Cheers and claps came from all around Zuko, he didn't know they attracted a crowd outside of him. The entire tribe could have been watching them fight, and Zuko wouldn't be surprised if his own family was watching them either.

Toph pushed passed people rather rudely, and ran up to Katara, only to whisper something in her ear. It came too fast, one second she was smiling at the ground, and the next she was glaring at Zuko. Him. Why? She was looking him right in the eyes too.

Sighing and shaking his head, Zuko turned and walked away, feeling her deadly gaze on the back of his neck. He didn't know what the little blind girl said, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. For him at least.

* * *

Fire Lord Iroh agreed to stay until Sokka returned and is able to say his goodbyes to his sister. Hakoda warned that it might take a while, and they both agreed that in two weeks, if Sokka hasn't returned from the hunting trip, Katara will go to the Fire Nation with Toph so that she can marry Zuko.

Katara thought it was a terrible agreement, but went along with it anyway. At the moment, she was in the healing hut, helping a little boy with his scraped knee. He had tripped near the docks, waiting for his older brother to return from the journey.

"There," Katara placed the water back in her water skin. "next time, make sure you have someone to watch you while you're playing." She smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Thank you Miss Katara!" The little boy jumped up and hugged Katara around her neck.

"You're most welcome." Katara returned the embrace. She didn't notice a certain firebending master was watching her. "Now, go play Tyka." The little boy nodded and ran off with his friends.

The other healers around watched the scene play out with loving faces. They usually left the younger ones with Katara because she could handle them so well, and because the kids preferred her over the others.

"You are well with kids." An old voice said from the shadows. Iroh stepped up and acknowledged the other women, but they just went about their work.

"I have to be, if not me, than who?" Katara asked the man without looking at him. She cleaned of the bed in her office, getting it ready for the next patient that might need help.

"A mother." Iroh answered softly. Katara stiffened, and paused in her work-Iroh noticed this. "You've lost your mother, haven't you?"

The other healers overheard what the old man said, and shot Katara worried and concerned looks. Kana and Pakku-who were among them-tensed and waited for Katara's next words.

"Yes, when I was very young." Katara reached up, and felt the cold blue stone with her fingers, the necklace she always wore and never took off.

"We sometimes are forced into a reality in which nothing is fair, and everything is lost." Iroh took a step closer to the girl. "But know that no matter how bad things get, you always have family, even if they're not of the same blood."

Katara couldn't help think of Toph, the way she volunteered to stay with Katara in the Fire Nation. She promised to always be there, and help when it is needed. Katara couldn't ask for anything better.

"Your words are wise," Katara turned and faced the man, gazing into his eyes. "thank you."

Iroh smiled. Outside, a low growl from a familiar animal could be heard. Katara recognized this to be Appa, the flying bison that managed to stay alive all this time. Sokka had taken Appa along with him on the hunting trip, and he's the only one besides herself to ride the large animal.

Turning, Katara ran passed Iroh and outside to greet her brother. Many of the other villagers surrounded Appa in excitement to hear news of the other tribesmen.

Sokka stood on Appa's head and addressed the village. "The other men are on their way home, and we've brought enough meat to last us the winter!" Everyone cheered and clapped, hugged each other and cried tears of joy.

Zuko and Azula were taking a walk when a large animal landed right next to them. Seeing a bunch of other people gather around it, they decided to see what all the commotion was about.

The two Fire Nation royals witnessed Katara attack the young warrior is hugs and kisses on the cheeks. At first Zuko thought he was Katara's boyfriend or something, but then remembered her brother was scheduled to return soon.

"Sokka I've missed you so much!" Katara hugged her brother for the hundredth time.

"I missed you too Katara," Sokka returned the gesture. Looking forward, over Katara's shoulder, Sokka noticed the two Fire Nation people and knew what they were here for.

Hakoda had told him of this meeting before Sokka left, but Sokka wasn't completely sure if they broke the news to her yet. He was sad and angry at the idea of Katara being sent away as a peace settlement, but he knew what needed to be done, and this was the only solution.

"I made you something while I was gone." Sokka turned and jumped back on Appa. After fetching what he was looking for, he hopped back down and met the rest of his family and guests. "I made it from otter-penguin bones, and tiger-seal skin. The cloth I ripped from my own shirt."

Sokka handed her a small bundle wrapped in a cloth. Katara took it, and unwrapped the gift, giving a small gasp on the way.

It was a dagger. The blade was hand crafted into a sharp tip, the handle was built from the animal's skin, wrapped in blue fabric. The Water Tribe insignia was painted onto the bottom, and there was writing sketched into the blade.

_Never forget where you came from._

"Sokka, it's beautiful. I love it." Katara wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer than before.

"Good thinking Sokka, let's give your crazy sister more weapons, I'm sure the tribe will be more at unease." Toph commented, crossing her arms.

Sokka dug into his bag. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you Toph." He handed her a chunk of, metal? "We passed that old Fire Nation ship on our way back." Sokka glanced at the four Fire Nation people. "I figured since you haven't earthbent in a long time."

"Sweet!" Toph began bending the chunk in her hands, the feeling of her element in her palms felt good again. "It's been way to long."

"It's good you have you back Sokka," Hakoda wrapped both of his children in one big group hug, aware of everyone else watching. "Shall we celebrate?"

"Way ahead of you Dad." Sokka grinned.

* * *

**Review please!**

**~EZ17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I updated both my stories today. I feel proud and happy. :) Also, sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure out how to put this chapter together very well. Hope you like it though, and you can go check out my other story if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Reality~**

_"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not."_

-Uncle Iroh

* * *

Water Tribe festivals are very, festive. They hung decorations, they arranged music, and all the woman cooked food for the event. When the remaining tribesmen returned, they quickly bided their hello's and went right to work on the meat.

Katara also seemed to be very 'busy' preparing for the event, or at least that's what Zuko seems to comprehend. His uncle urged him to talk to Katara, try and connect with her, or at least have a civil conversation with her. After all, they are supposed to be married, he's going to be her husband, and her, his-Zuko shuddered-wife.

His wife. He was going to have a wife. Katara was to be his wife. He still wasn't used to the idea.

"I don't exactly have a choice Sokka!" Katara's screaming voice echoed through the large house. Zuko was on his way to his own room where he was staying for the time being, when he heard Katara through her own bedroom doors. "I had a choice, but now I don't. I didn't realize this was such a problem for you!"

"Of course it's a problem!" Sokka returned the shout. Zuko leaned against the wall, listening onto their conversation. "My little sister is being forced to leave her tribe to marry the Fire Nation Prince!"

"I thought you would be supporting me on this Sokka!"

"And I thought you'd put up more of a fight, I guess we were both wrong!"

"How would you know?" Katara yelled. "You weren't there when they told me I'd be a wife to some Fire Nation killer! I tried my best to stay away from him but Tui and La apparently hate me!"

Zuko had no idea who Tui and La were, but he guessed they were some pretty important people to this tribe.

"Now you're his fiancé, you're going to be his wife, and the mother of his children. Does that make you happier? Does that make you proud?" Sokka demanded from her.

Katara seemed to quiet down, but when she spoke again she sounded of someone who was about to hyperventilate. "I didn't think about it that way." Her voice was a lot quieter, her breathing faster and shaken.

"You should have, because that's whats going to happen. Someday you two are going to have to create an heir." Sokka told her the truth, no sugarcoating it.

A heavy thump sounded from inside the room, and somehow Zuko knew Katara probably fainted. Standing up, he figured it was the best time to leave them alone and return to his own room for the time being.

* * *

Zuko watched from afar as Katara chatted with a few of the other water tribeswomen and Toph. She seemed to have a normal life here, and he was about to take that away.

"Prince Zuko, cheer up!" His uncle nudged his arm. "It's a festival, it's disrespectful if you don't show enthusiasm."

"Please Uncle," Azula's hand paused just as she was about to take a sip from her drink. "Zuko has no enthusiasm to give, he's so bored looking."

"I'm just not in the mood alright?" Zuko grumbled back, irritated.

"You're never in the mood Zuzu," Azula smirked, hitting a tiny nerve.

Slamming his fists down at the table, Zuko shouted. "Stop calling me that!" A few of the tribespeople around them stared for a few seconds before turning back to their own conversations.

"Seriously Zuzu, you should watch your tone around these people, they're about to provide you with a wife."

"I would've already had one if the council accepted Mai." Zuko growled at her, clenching his fists.

"Prince Zuko, no offense, Mai is a wonderful young lady, and yes she does meet all the standards but. . ." His uncle trailed off, thinking about the gothic knife thrower and how, unexciting she can be.

"What uncle is trying to say Zuko," Azula's tone softened. "is that Mai is boring, she's so gloomy and calm all the time, she isn't a risk taker. I think the council wants a break from serving the Royal Family that is nothing but boredom, they want someone exciting and strong. Someone like Katara, brave and compassionate, who's not afraid to face death head on and accept it. They want-no-_need_ someone like Katara, our nation needs someone like her."

Zuko lowered his head, knowing that what his sister says is true.

"Just think about it Prince Zuko."

* * *

**Review Please!**

**~EZ17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I was busy with my other story, plus school, and I'm lazy with no idea what to write anyway. Hope you like it though, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Discussions and Farewells~**

_"Goodbye everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."_

-Uncle Iroh

* * *

Katara's last day in the Southern Water Tribe was somber and gloomy. Katara refused to speak at breakfast, let alone anyone all day. Finishing her meal, Katara dashed to her room, and remained there until it was time for her to pack her things. Clothes, painting of her family, her little trinkets she collected from around the world, all into a small bag ready for the long journey.

Someone knocked against the door. Sighing, Katara approached it with a neutral expression, but she wasn't expecting _this_ person to appear on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I just t-thought, you see my-"

"Spit it out," Katara frowned. "What do you want?" She had things to do, places to be, and people to heal. She didn't need Prince Zuko attempting conversation with her while she's trying to pack her things to marry the guy.

"My uncle wants me to, uh. . .get to know you better," Zuko wanted to die, or at least pass out. How was he supposed to marry this woman if all she gives him are death glares? "since we're supposed to be married." He had to force that last word from his mouth, it was so awkward.

Katara raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Why would he even _want_ to know her? Doesn't he know enough? Can't he ask someone else about her messed up life? Of course, no one would tell him anyway, leave it to himself to figure it out, through pain and suffering. Toph wouldn't spill anything, nor would Sokka or her father.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," Katara replied a little harshly. She was about to slam the door in his face, but something hard stopped it. A foot. "Do you mind?"

Zuko shook his head. "You can't keep avoiding it Katara, it's going to happen sooner or later."

"I can try the best I can."

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Zuko raised his only eyebrow. "What's going to happen when you can't fight any longer? Just going to pass out, give up, lose all connections to sanity?"

Katara remained silent. Would she lose her mind trying to avoid marrying Zuko? She almost lost it when Aang died, she couldn't eat, nor sleep. She was empty inside, she felt numb. She won't let herself go like that again, she won't _give up_, and she certainly will not be weak.

"You don't know me."

"But I can try." No! She does not wish to become attached! She doesn't want to start a bond between the two!

"Just, leave me alone." Katara pleaded. She just wanted to stuff her head in a pillow and suffocate. Maybe then she could be reunited with her mother again.

"No," Zuko denied. "not until you talk to me."

"Why do you want me to talk to you so badly?" Katara nearly whined. "What could I possibly have to say?"

"I don't know!" Zuko cried out. "Something? Anything beside's the silence you're giving me now."

Katara nearly threw him out a window. "What do you want to talk about with _me_?"

"Ba Sing Se maybe?" Zuko suggested, wanting to apologize for his wrongdoings.

"You want to talk about _Ba Sing Se_?!" She screamed, letting all of her anger out.

Zuko took a step back. "I just want to say I'm sorry!" He mentally slapped his forehead, this is not how it played out in his head.

"Oh really? Well you should have thought about that _before_ you _betrayed_ me!" She screamed, slamming the door in his face.

Zuko really slapped his forehead.

* * *

Katara was feeling too many emotions, in too little time. She wanted to hit someone and cry in her pillow all at the same time. She was angry at Zuko-of course-because he was such an ignorant, selfless, conceited little-she couldn't even think of it! He wanted to apologize for his betrayal in Ba Sing Se? Was he crazy? Did he really believe she would forgive him after something like that? She was broken about it for weeks!

His betrayal hurt her in so many ways, she'd have to write a book just to explain it all. She was trying to be nice, civil, friendly. She even offered to heal his scar! Heal him! She almost wasted the last chance for world peace on a simple scar! To be fair, the spirit water didn't even help bring Aang back, he was far too gone to be saved. She beat herself up for that day over and over again, but nothing helped, nothing brought the cheerful, energetic airbender back. Nothing healed her broken heart.

"Sweetness, you ready to go?" Toph's loud and obnoxious voice snapped her from her thoughts. Toph was right outside her room, waiting for her to finish packing.

Lifting her bag, Katara said one final goodbye to her room, her house, then left. Katara remained quiet as the two benders moved towards the docks; the villagers were waiting for them, not with cheerful farewells, but with grave faces as they watched their beloved waterbender leave.

Hakoda and Sokka were deep in conversation when Katara trudged along the snow, waltzing up to them. "I'm ready." She uttered, her voice small. Hakoda glanced over to where Fire Lord Iroh was chatting with his family, and sighed.

"I guess this is the last time we'll see each other for a while huh?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Momo flew over and landed on Sokka's shoulder. "You should take Momo with you, I bet he's getting tired of the South Pole, no nuts and berries for him." Sokka tried to lighten the moon, but failed inevitably. "Don't worry, we'll be able to visit before the wedding, you've gotta have a best man right?"

Katara just looked at him, not bothering to glare, or raise an eyebrow. The numb feeling was back again, and she wasn't sure if she could break it this time.

Hakoda directed his attention to the blind earthbender. "Keep her safe Toph." He knew Toph would anyway, but he was compelled to be sure.

"Just think of me as Sugar Queen's personal guard, no one gets to touch her without my permission." Toph pointed to her chest with her thumb, smiling.

Sokka hugged Toph, lifting her off her feet. "I'm going to miss you teasing me all the time." He grinned, showing his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Now put me DOWN!" Toph shouted, about to punch Sokka's head. When he did release her, she punched his arm, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Are we ready to depart your Highness?" A voice interrupted the scene. It was the captain of Fire Lord Iroh's ship. He was bowing to his lord when he spoke. Iroh's glance told the Water Tribe family they needed to say goodbye.

Hakoda turned to his daughter, bring her close for a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, my little waterbender." Tears sprung from his eyes, but none from Katara. He released her, wiping his eyes. "Be safe okay?"

Katara nodded in agreement. Sokka approached his sister, embracing her as well. Whispering in her ear, "Don't be afraid to send us letters, and don't forget to use that dagger, I didn't just make it for decoration."

Katara smiled and let go of her brother, kissing his cheek on the way. "Take care of Appa, and take care of yourself." Momo flew onto Katara's shoulder, licking her cheek. "I love you Sokka, and I love you dad."

The three family members grouped together for a hug. After Katara bid her goodbyes to her grandmother and her former waterbending master, Katara was _finally_ ready to depart.

Zuko and Azula had boarded the large ship before Katara was finished with her farewells, and Iroh was kindly waiting for the girls to follow. Once Toph stepped onto the ramp, she felt a whole lot better. It wasn't earth, but it was close enough, and it would take a while before she could remove her boots and parka. Katara was more hesitant, she took slower steps, and deeper breaths. Once they reached the main deck, Katara could see the entire tribe, even the people gathered around the docks. Lifting her arm, Katara barely waved her arm towards her family, before the pain became too intense and she had to stop.

Ten minutes later, Katara couldn't even see the South Pole, the fog covered most of it, even if she formed it in the first place.

"Shall I escort you ladies to your rooms?" Iroh's voice spoke from behind them. "We are short on cabins, so you'll have to share until we reach the Fire Nation."

Toph wasn't arguing. "That's fine, we're used to sharing." Iroh nodded, holding his arm out for the girls to head in that direction, and when they did, he followed.

This was going to be a very, _very_ long trip.

* * *

**So, Zuko talked to Katara for the first time. Yeah, that worked out so well. Not. Anyway. Hope you liked it. I'm welcome to any suggestions, maybe, it depends on what they are.**

**Please Review!**

**~EZ17**


End file.
